


All Asunder

by were_lemur



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst that can happen, happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 21

Kahlan staggered to a halt in the middle of what had been their party's camp for the night. Now it was a scene from a nightmare. A rivulet of blood trickled down from the top of a boulder, and for a moment, her mind wouldn't let her see its source.

Then Cara joined her. "It was a distraction. I should have known. I -- "

If Cara saw it too, it must be real.

It really was Richard's headless body sprawled across the boulder.

Kahlan dropped to her knees, screaming.

If she kept screaming, maybe she'd wake herself up.

She never did.


End file.
